Nico Francesci (Eden Rising)
Still - Ben Folds | Appearances=2 episodes | Flashback="Let's Deal the Cards Again, Part I" | Status=Deceased | Death=Torn to pieces as live bait to infected by Santiago ("Let's Deal the Cards Again, Part II") | Age=38 | Family=''Jack Francesci'' (father) Maia DiGregorio (friend) | Place=United Kingdom | Creator=Fitz0021 | Actor=Aykut Hilmi }} Nico Francesci is a recurring character in the fourth season of Eden Rising. He is the owner of a farm that acts as sanctuary, community and home to a huge group of survivors. Personality Nico is best described by four words: snob, helpful, distrusting, and overbearing. Although he is a huge asset to the group medically and helps sustain food by planting vegetables and such, he isn't the most pleasant person to be around. He looks down on others as he sees fit, and he likes to dominate whatever task he is assigned to and he automatically thinks he is the leader of whatever he is apart of. While his heart is big enough to see the good in everyone he meets, Nico doesn't personally trust many survivors, and only a few have ever gotten close to him. He feels an intense amount of responsibility and guilt for any lives lost under his leadership. History Pre-series= Nico was born and raised in a rural area surrounding London, and he had an average childhood. He worked on his father's farm for most of his life, which never game him time for socialization. He went to night college in medical, and soon became an intern at the local hospital. When his dad died, Nico took over the farm full-time, and at night's still made it in his best effort to go to the hospital to intern. When the apocalypse began, Nico's secluded farm quickly became a sanctuary for survivors. He let in everyone, as long as they could earn their keep. Now, six years later, the farm remains a thriving community. But, all good things must come to an end... |-|Season 4= After an attack on the farm by bandits left many residents on the farm dead, Nico became sulky and reclusive. Maia was concerned and asked him not to overwork himself. When Nico ended up collapsing in the middle of the field after a hard day of work and Dwight felt no pulse, he pulled a gun, ready to put him down, but Maia pulled her own gun and threatened Dwight. Maia took Nico upstairs into the farmhouse to recover. She suggested that he had been poisoned, and after Dwight was accused of it, it became apparent that it wasn't an intentional poisoning. Oliver laced food that the bandits stole during their last raid, which allowed Dwight and Roz an easier time in slaughtering their gang to ensure they weren't a problem anymore. Nico recovered from the accidental poisoning, which relieved a worried Maia. Trivia *Nico was one of the few characters to be accepted from a season 4 casting call. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:User Created Characters